


Hamildresden, Track Six: Blood Rites ("Harry's My Bro")

by Rob Nobody (RobNobody)



Series: Hamildresden [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Book 6: Blood Rites, Canon compliant-ish, Gen, Musicals, No it's not gonna be a song about porn stars, Retelling, Song Parody, Sorry Bob, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27977832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNobody/pseuds/Rob%20Nobody
Summary: Somebody brought him on, somebody staked a claimThat someone must intend I see him entering the gameMy brother has been less than forthcoming and honestI simply must see Thomas. Thomas!Part six of my inexplicable quest to adapt a different song fromHamiltonfor every book ofThe Dresden Files.
Series: Hamildresden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912114
Kudos: 5





	Hamildresden, Track Six: Blood Rites ("Harry's My Bro")

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of "[What'd I Miss](https://genius.com/Daveed-diggs-leslie-odom-jr-okieriete-onaodowan-and-original-broadway-cast-of-hamilton-whatd-i-miss-lyrics)." Try it out with the [music](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E35aQsR5LHg)!

[COMPANY]  
Silverlight. Si- Si- Silverlight...  
Si- Si- Silverlight...

[LARA]  
Silverlight Studios  
How did this warlock orphan  
Insolent aggravating magus  
Survive that trap of Duke Ortega's?  
Fight all sorts of fiendish foes in ev'ry type of fracas?  
Win again, and again  
It's truly outrageous  
Every adversary fights him to their detriment  
Even Denarian bedevilment met impediment  
Now he's here. Hampering our plans for Genosa  
(Show the man we won't abide his new self-promotion)  
Somebody brought him on, somebody staked a claim  
That someone must intend I see him entering the game  
My brother has been less than forthcoming and honest  
I simply must see Thomas. Thomas!

[COMPANY]  
Thomas Raith has been holding out!  
Thomas Raith has been holding out!  
Thomas Raith has been holding out!  
Thomas Raith has been holding out!  
Thomas Raith has been holding out, why's he  
Been helping Dresden so damn much?  
Aaa-ooo!  
Aaa-ooo!

[THOMAS]  
Dresden's callin' me with a situation  
And I know I'm gonna go  
Cuz when things come up  
I will have his back

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[THOMAS]  
I hope Lara don't cause a confrontation  
Cuz I don't want her to know  
What's goin' on here in Chicago  
I just hope she buys my act…

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[THOMAS]  
Cuz Harry's my bro!  
Harry's my bro!  
I give ya that side by side, you never really would know  
You know he isn't really slick romancin' ladies  
Meanwhile I shamelessly drive my dates crazy  
To dazzle a fine, fine girl I just say "hello"

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[THOMAS]  
But our mother gave us both silver amulets  
And she's in one of my dad's portraits  
Maggie was my dad's darlin', I'm the proof of it  
But soon she prudently abandoned this entanglement  
And then suddenly she had found 'n' married a guy, why?  
And then she died givin' birth to his kid  
I lost my mom but now I had a new little bro

[ENSEMBLE]  
Had a new brother!  
Had a new brother!

[THOMAS & _ENSEMBLE_ ]  
Runnin' from some demon chimps  
My real outstanding master plan ( _Outstanding master plan_ )  
Tryna protect  
A guy who expects he  
Can be Superman ( _Can be Superman_ )  
But now I must ask him for a favor in turn  
My friend Arturo called, gravely concerned  
I ask for help but  
He just says  
"Well that depends"  
( _Aaa-ooo!_ )

[HARRY]  
Thomas, you might remember the Council and the vampires are at war  
And I want to know why you're on my team

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[HARRY]  
You don't give anything to anyone unless  
You know that you'll get yours  
So explain what you've been helpin' for  
Will you come clean?

[THOMAS]  
Uh… sure

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[HARRY]  
Then let's begin

[THOMAS & _ENSEMBLE_ ]  
Harry's my bro!  
_Ha- Ha- Harry's my bro!_  
Harry's my bro!  
_Will he want to know?_  
He won't believe it is possible, oh no!  
_He won't believe me, oh no!_  
What if he wants to try to do a soulgaze?  
_Chik-a-pow!_  
That just could go so wrong in so many ways  
I'm not sure what I will say ( _I will say_ )  
I guess that he really should know... ( _Harry's my bro!_ )  
_Ahhh ah!_

[ARTURO GENOSA]  
Thomas, thank you for helping out

[HARRY]  
Thomas, don't forget, you have made a deal with me

[ARTURO]  
Thomas, thank you for helping out

[COMPANY]  
Thomas, thank you for helping out  
Why've you been helping Dresden so damn much?

[THOMAS]  
Cuz Harry's my bro!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it felt kinda weird giving Madison's lines to Harry, but it didn't really work for any other character to be talking to Thomas there. Ah well, is anyone really gonna complain about getting more singin' Harry?


End file.
